


Friday Night Funkin | Oneshots

by That_One_Demiboy



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, more to be added - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Demiboy/pseuds/That_One_Demiboy
Summary: Feel free to request!
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	Friday Night Funkin | Oneshots

_Hey everyone! Welcome to my oneshot book. You can request whatever you like, just read this post so you can know what I definitely will not do._

* * *

1) I will not do anything which is in any way smut/lemons/NSFW. I am a minor. It’s illegal for me to write it.   
  


2) I will not do ships involving Daddy Dearest and The Mom. Sure, there may be hints they’re together. But I will not make stuff like The Mom x Boyfriend. That’s just wrong.

  
3) I will not do Incest, Pedophilia, etc. You should already have expected this rule.

4) Respect my boundaries! If I don’t want to do something, I don’t have to.

* * *

That’s the stuff I won’t do! I’m completely fine with any of the following topics:

  * LGBTQIAP+ relationships
  * Queerplatonic and Polyamory relationships
  * AUs/Alternate Universes
  * Concepts based off of your headcanons.*
  * Yandere/Tsundere. Basically any dere.
  * Songfics
  * Self Insert



*If you do not state if you want any of your headcanons/the request doesn’t specify, I will add my own in. Please say if you do not want this.


End file.
